my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Arcing Thunder
Arcing Thunder is a pegasus prince of Evermist, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, being Queen Mystic Heart’s nephew. Personality Arcing Thunder is an easy-going and mellow individual as seen when his aunt's excitement in going to the Pony World, he tells to the other escort of hers to simply go with the flow, knowing nothing can take any decision from her. His personality is also evident through his lazy and languid way of speaking, often times referring to things or events as being "dull". While having a laid-back demeanour however, Arcing Thunder isn't lazy, leaping to her aunt's defence when the bodyguards of the other regents reacted to King Aspen destroying the desk he was sitting at. Arcing is a very apologetic individual, and will even apologise for other ponies' actions — a trait he stated that he hadn't noticed himself; this attribute leads him to saying "sorry" just as much as the word "dull". He also possesses a strong loyalty to his aunt, the queen. Mystic Heart in turn, considers Arcing his most trusting warrior, and because of this, Arcing will just as quickly verbally defend her as he would physically. Because of this trust, Arcing was put in charge of the First Unit as well. Skills Arcing is a highly skilled and capable warrior, having been chosen as one of Queen Mystic Heart's bodyguards. During the war, he was appointed the leader of the First Unit of the Alliance's forces, proving his capability by defeating the Gold and Silver Brothers, who wielded the Sacred Tools of Thicket, nearly single-handedly. Arcing also possesses considerable energy reserves and stamina, as he did not die of exhaustion after using three of the Sacred Tools of Thicket and still had enough energy to continue fighting effectively. As the ponies who live in the Enchanted Forest have a greater capability for elemental manipulation, Arcing Thunder, although being an pegasus, can use elemental manipulation. Arcing Thunder is proficient in water and light nature transformations, and can use two natures simultaneously. By combining his water and light-natures he can create the gale nature, which creates beams of light that flow like water and can be freely guided like missiles. He can also use black lightning — a special form of lightning that make his light-based spells even more powerful. Family Tree Description Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Arcing Thunder accompanies Queen Mystic Heart, along with a guard, to the summit of regents in Trottinghan. In “Discuss Between Regents”, when King Aspen destroyed his table during the meeting, Arcing Thunder and the Evermist guard moved to protect Queen Mystic Heart after King Aspen's physical outburst, but were soon dismissed by Queen Mystic Heart. In “The Power of the Regents”, Arcing Thunder comes to Mystic Heart's side when Petal Sprout appeared later during the meeting. Petal Sprout revealed that Ulysses was nearby. He goes with Strongpaw, Shining and Gael to deal with him, joining forces with them. Using the Warrior of Dark Light, Ulysses survived their assault and destroyed the pillars that supported the building, causing the roof to collapse in on them; Arcing was protected from the falling debris by Strongpaw's sand. With Ulysses’ escape and everyone unharmed, they all returned to the Summit hall, where the General of Chaos appears. In “Declaration of War”, Arcing Thunder watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when the regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. In “The Regents’ Decision”, he accompanies Mystic Heart to the meeting between regents in Thicket. In “The Strange Disease”, Arcing Thunder is present during a meeting between the regents before the beginning of the war. He is order by her aunt to go check on the sensing warriors. In "The War Begins", Arcing is appointed as commander of the Alliance's First Division. In "The First Confrontation", he is seen guiding his unit with Chief Strongpaw and his unit before they had to take separated ways. In "The Brilliant Strategist", he and his platoon mobilised to the east coast of Equestria to defend against an approaching portion of the Chaos forces. In "Battleground", before the opposing army made landfall, Arcing launched the first attack, using his black lightning to electrocute dozens of Petal Sprout Army clones as they marched through the sea towards land along with the Kraken. Arcing confronted the reincarnated Gold and Silver Brothers where he apologised to them for needing to defeat them and tarnish their reputations even further. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", as the battle ensued, he is joined by Glacier and Blaze as the two brothers revealed their weapons of choice: the Sacred Tools of Thicket. During the battle, few Petal Sprout clones tried to ambush them, but they are easily defeated by Blaze's attack. Arcing tried to stop Blaze before he rushed off to face Gavin and Garth and looked on as both Blaze and Glacier were hit with the Golden Rope and had their "spirit words" severed later horrified when Blaze was sucked into the Crimson Gourd and Glacier is taken hostage. Apologising to Glacier for what he was about to do, he severed Gavin's arm and used his gale nature Laser Circus Spell hitting both Gavin and Garth — who are shocked to see that the missiles from the attack were guided. This assault ended somewhat in defeat as Glacier is absorbed into the gourd and Arcing was hit with the Golden Rope and his spirit word severed with the Seven Star Sword. Having gained a good idea of how the tools worked by watching what happened to Blaze and Glacier, Arcing knew he could avoid being caught in the gourd by not saying his most-said word: "dull". However, he inadvertently uttered the word when he admonished the brothers and stated, "You will indulge.". As he is sucked in, he started apologising to everyone saying "sorry" three times, making that his most-said word and thus stopping the suction. After his escape, Arcing launched an attack immediately with his sword and was able to knock Garth into the Golden Rope and commandeered both the Seven Star Sword and the Crimson Gourd. After looking at his changed most-said word, he realised that he was very apologetic by nature and stated that he'd accept that. He then launched a new tactic and distracted Gavin by throwing his sword at him and then followed up with his Laser Circus Spell again which buffeted Gavin, giving him a chance to sever Garth's spirit word with the sword. Garth then said his most used word, "Gavin" in pleading for his brother to help him, and got sealed inside the gourd. As he began to suffer from the massive energy drain of the tools, Arcing witnessed Gavin turn into his six-tailed, second phase form and rampaged on the battlefield. To stop Gavin, headquarters sent Arcing the Sealing Urn and Silverweed to provide support for him. While Luna was holding Gavin, Silver weed used his mental spell to take possession of Gavin's body. Arcing then called out to Gavin and Silverweed forced Gavin to respond, activating the Sealing Urn and sucking Gavin in. With the Golden Rope getting sealed along with Gavin, Darui had no way to use the Crimson Gourd but nevertheless hung onto it, hoping to find a way to free Glacier and Blaze. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", while the Demonic Statue wreaked havoc, the General of Chaos confronted Arcing and tried to take the Crimson Gourd and the Sealing Urn. Fearing the General's intentions, Arcing and Luna tried to stop him, only to be attacked by the statue. Luna saved them but this allowed the General to escape with the tools. With this, they start retreating as night began to fall. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Arcing and the others were made to stand apart inside circles until Star could arrive on the battlefield and weed out the impostors which had taken the form of their comrades during the night and was wreaking havoc and confusion on the Alliance. Arcing later expressed his disbelief that King Aspen had actually agreed to let the jinchuriki out of confinement upon hearing that Star was headed to the battlefield. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", he is seen defeating clones. In "The Alliance Assemble", upon arriving on the battlefield where they were, Arcing Thunder announced that the remainder of his unit had arrived. With this, he and the other members of the Alliance stood to face their opposition. Following the strategy relayed to them by White Light, Arcing, after the deer blind the enemy with the Lightning Nature, Arcing and several other Gale Nature bearers, used the Laser Circus Spell to aim for the beast's eye. Then he attempted to attack the two villains with a Gale Nature attack but is quickly repulsed by the now fully-matured Ten-Tails who had escaped the hole which it had seemingly been trapped in. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", Arcing later cautioned the others not to act rashly who wanted to go to the front to fight. This was seconded by Celestia who told them not to act carelessly. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The word he says the most is "dull". **The second word he says the most is "sorry". After facing the Gold and Silver Brothers, it becomes the most said. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Royalty Category:Pegasi